One Night Stand?
by cora bug
Summary: Naruko turns 21 today and goes out for her birthday. she meets sasuke, a well dressed man that decides to go back to her place for the night. will this be their last meeting or will there be more? rated M for lemons. NarukoXSasuke story with side hints of NarutoXHinata and TenTenXNeji. probably sakura bashing because i dont really like her. plus who doesn't like a little drama.
1. One Night Stand?

My first story in a long time. rated m for a reason. there will be a lemon in the first chapter. you have been warned.

"Remember tonight... For it is the beginning of forever"-Dante Alighieri. Naruko didn't know how right that quote would be when she read it two weeks ago. Today is her 21supst/sup birthday and she couldn't be more excited. The girls were taking her out to a bar to celebrate. Naruko was 5'4 and 130lbs. She had a curvy body and tonight she wanted to show it off. She put her curly blond hair in a high ponytail and donned a little black dress that complimented her shape. Black high heels completed the look and brought her up to 5'6. She looked at herself in the mirror and applied a small amount of make-up. "Done!" she exclaimed. "Be good while i'm gone okay?" She said while she walked past her cat Kuubi. Walking out of her apartment she took the elevator one floor down and knocked on door 42. A blonde man answered the door. "Hey bro, I just wanted to stop by and get my birthday hug before I go out." he pouted but hugged her anyway. "Cant I go along? I love a good party" he said. She replied "Its a girls night Naruto, No boys aloud" "Fine, the boys are taking me out tonight anyway. I would still rather spend the night with you guys though" "You just say that because you want to get close to Hinata" Naruto sputtered for a moment before saying "No, its our birthday. I want to spend time with my twin!" "You protest too much. See you later Naruto" Naruto is Naruko's twin brother. They have spent every birthday together for the last 21 years. Tonight would be their first birthday apart and Naruko's first night of total freedom as an adult. She decided that she was going to live it up.

She got to club 21 where her party was going to be held. It was the most popular club in Konoha. Walking through the doors the loud music and smell of alcohol assaulted her senses. She quickly located her friends and sat down. "There she is. The girl of the hour!" TenTen said when she saw Naruko. "It felt good to be carded then let in. The bouncer even said happy birthday!" Naruko replied "Well it is your birthday." Hinata commented as she came over with drinks. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The girls said in unison as they game Naruko her first drink. Naruko took a sip from her strawberry daiquiri and smiled. "its delicious" TenTen lifted her drink in a toast. "To the birthday girl and an amazing night" The girls clanked their glasses together and took a sip. "So Naruko, you start that new job working with your brother tomorrow right?" Hinata said after the toast. "I do! Im super excited but so nervous." "You have nothing to be worried about. Its just a desk job. All you do is answer the phone and schedule meetings. Your gonna do fine." TenTen said while she finished her drink. "I appreciate your confidence in me but I haven't done a job like this before." Naruko said. "you know what this means right? You cant party that hard." Hinata said with a laugh. "I can still have a little fun" Naruko replied while standing up. "Im gonna go dance."

The girls went to order more drinks as Naruko made her way to the dance floor. When she got there she saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. "Naruto! What are you doing here!" She yelled over the music. Naruto turned around. "This is where my friends took me for my birthday" he responded. She sighed and said " Lets make a deal. You stay on that half of the dance floor and I stay on my half. I wanted tonight to be just the girls and I" "Deal, and what happens here stays here. I don't want my sister judging me if I choose to make out with a stranger" Naruto said. "The same goes for me too." After that Naruto disappeared into the crowd of people. Naruko danced with a few guys before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with a pair of dark brown eyes. "Hey, do you want to dance?" The man asked. "Sure!" She eagerly replied. As the music picked up the two started to grind against each other in time with the music. A few songs passed before Naruko asked his name. "Sasuke" the man answered. "Well Sasuke, do you want to get a drink? Im a little thirsty after dancing." "Sure, I will get them. What do you want?" A look of confusion set on Naruko's face "something fruity?" he chuckled and said okay before walking away. Naruko walked back to her table. "I met a guy! Hes getting me a drink right now." she said. "You go girl!" TenTen said "Where did Hinata go?" Naruko asked. TenTen replied "She found your brother and went off with him" "of course" Naruko said with a laugh. "I better get back to my guy. Will you be okay while im gone? She added. "Yeah I will be okay. I found a guy of my own. We have been talking all night. He just stepped out for a minute." "That's awesome! Have fun TenTen, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Naruko said with a laugh. "Its hard but I will try!" With that Naruko returned to the dance floor to find Sasuke. "I was wondering where you went off to." Sasuke said as he handed Naruko her drink. Naruko took a sip and said "I went to check in with my friends. Turns out they both found guys of their own tonight." Sasuke chuckled and took her drink and set them on a table by the edge of the dance floor. "Do you want to dance again? I love this song" "Sure." Naruko responded then went off with Sasuke to dance awhile longer. Before she knew it a few hours passed and so did 4 drinks. She was feeling the alcohol by this point when Sasuke asked her a question. "Do you want to take this somewhere else?" Naruko thought for a moment before responding. "I would love to. Where were you thinking?" "How about your place?" Sasuke offered "Alright" Naruko agreed "You look a little tipsy so we can take my car. I only had that one beer 2 hours ago so im sober." "Sounds wise. I don't think im good to drive anyway" she said with a laugh. Naruko sent a text to TenTen and Hinata telling them that she was headed home for the night.

In the car they talked a little about themselves while Naruko gave him directions to her house. As they parked Naruko said "I hope you don't mind cats. He keeps to himself most of the time but he can be a real asshole when I forget his dinner." "I like cats. I haven't met one that didn't like me." "Kuubi is a little picky so I guess we will see. He hates my brother." She said with laughter in her voice. Getting into her apartment she turned on the lights and Kuubi greeted her by the door. She scratched him on the head as she took off the shoes. Sasuke let Kuubi sniff him and Kuubi rubbed his head in Sasuke's hand. "I guess he likes you" Naruko said "I told you that cats like me" Sasuke replied. Naruko walked twords the living room when Sasuke pulled on her arm. Naruko turned around only to be met with a hot pair of lips. Naruko melted into the kiss and returned it with just as much enthusiasm as he did. The kiss got even more headed as hands started to wander. Coming up for air Sasuke said "Where is your bedroom?" Naruko pointed to the end of the hallway and Sasuke pulled her twords the room. Naruko turned on the light and Sasuke captured her lips once more. Naruko felt her body heat up. This wouldn't be her first time but it had been awhile since she had a man over. She felt her nether regions heat up as Sasuke pushed her lightly onto the bed and started to kiss down her neck. When he reached the top of her dress he stopped and looked at Naruko. She was breathing heavy and her hair was a little out of place. Her skin was flushed and her eyes looked back at him with want. He asked her "Are you sure you want to keep going?" Naruko nodded and that was all the more Sasuke needed. In one swift motion he removed her dress. Naruko blushed at his hot gaze. He looked over every inch of skin now exposed. "Your beautiful" He said as he leaned in to suck on the skin by her collar bone. Naruko moaned at the touch. Sasuke's hand reached up to play with her covered breast. Naruko silent thanked her earlier self for choosing matching underwear this morning. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her bra clasp was undone. He kissed further down her body till he got to her right breast. Taking the nipple into his mouth he gently sucked on it. Pulling back slightly only to lick around it and take it back into his mouth. Naruko through her head back with a moan before collapsing onto the bed. Sasuke kissed his way across her chest till he go to the other nipple and repeated the treatment. Deciding that it was suddenly too warm for him in this room he unbuttoned his shirt before discarding it on the floor. Naruko took this time to appreciate Sasuke's exposed chest. He was well toned but not ripped. The light outline of a six pack could be seen as well as a light trail of black hairs leading twords his pant. emHe is hot!/em She thought to herself. He leaned back down and kissed her lips with passion. Placing kisses around her body, he made his way to her underwear. At reaching them he looked at Naruko for a sigh that it was okay to take them off. Naruko said "What are you waiting for? Take them off." At that he removed the clothing and stuck his head between her thighs. He gently licked and sucked at her core before he inserted a finger inside her. Feeling her wetness and hearing her moan had made his pants uncomfortable. He stood up and quickly took them off before returning to his spot between her legs. Adding a second finger he was comfortable to say she was ready. He leaned back on his heels and pumped himself with his had to release the pressure. Naruko took in the sight of Sasuke jerking himself off. He really was a work of art. Sasuke positioned himself on top of her before saying "Are you ready" Slightly horse she replied "Absolutely" With that Sasuke thrust into her in one smooth motion and looked at Naruko for a response. Her head lulled back and he took that as a sign to continue. Starting out slow Sasuke watched Naruko for her reactions. He found a spot that made her moan louder then before so he focused his thrusting there. As he got closer he decided to change positions. Flipping her over he thrust back in with more vigor then before. Naruko's moans told him that she was getting close too. He reached around her to rub her clit while he thrust. "More" was all Naruko could say at this point. Sasuke sped up as they both neared completion. With one last hard thrust they both came. Sasuke stilled as he came with a grunt. A moment later he kissed her back as he pulled out. Naruko cuddled into his side and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Day After

I am on a roll tonight so I thought I would write chapter 2. Please review! That is what keeps me writing. With that on with the story.

Naruko opened her groggy eyes to see the clock. 8:32 AM. _Shit!_ She thought. _I start work in an hour and a half, I need to get ready!_ The memories from the night before came flooding in through her panic. _Sasuke! Where is he?_ She looked around and there was no sign of the man she has spent the night with. His side of the bed had been neatly made and his things were gone._ I guess he just left._ She thought bitterly to herself. She grabbed a quick shower then got herself ready for her first day at work. Giving herself one last look in the mirror she grabbed a breakfast bar on her way and left for work. Reaching the parking lot it donned on her that her car was left at the club last night. _Fuck it. Im just gonna walk to work. Its only a few blocks away._ With that she started her walk to work. 15 minutes later she reached her new job. Checking the clock, she had 11 minutes to spare before the start of her shift. Walking inside she was in awe of the large lobby. Walking to the front desk she cleared her throat to get the receptionists attention. A pink haired woman looked up and held up one finger while she picked up the phone and transferred a call. "How may I help you?" she asked. "Im here for my first day on the job" Naruko politely replied. "3rd floor, meeting room 2. That's where they are doing orientation." "Thank you." With that Naruko headed to the elevator. Once inside she pressed the number 3 and tried to relax her nerves on the way up.

Once she made it to the third floor she noticed just how busy the place was. Uchiha inc. was the publisher of one of the most popular magazines in the country. It was a huge honor to be in this job. She thought that she probably wouldn't have gotten in if not for her brother. He was apparently good friends with her new boss. With some directions from the man at the third floor desk, she found her way to the orientation room. She took a seat next to another girl and waited for it to start. The whole process took about 4 hours. She watched videos on the company and got her clock in badge made. They went over the policies and she almost fell asleep. At that time they decided to break for lunch. She texted Naruto and set up lunch in the cafeteria.

Naruto sat down next to her and asked her about her day so far. "its really boring watching all these videos. I almost fell asleep." she said "Same thing happened to me on my first day only I did pass out!" Naruto explained. "Sounds just like you" she said with a laugh. "Whats my boss like?" she asked. "Hes great! Mr. Uchiha is a really cool person. I think you will like him. Just be careful, hes pretty handsome. Most of the girls here have a thing for him and they can get a little catty." Naruto replied "great! First day and I already have a target on my back" Naruko said with a pout. "You will be just fine. I promise." Naruto reassured her. With that lunch time was over and she headed back to orientation. The hiring manager asked everyone their positions and got to know each of them better. There was a knock on the door and the hiring manager announced "Now its time for you to hear from your boss Mr. Uchiha himself. Come in!" with that the door opened. All heads turned twords the door as a tall figure entered the room. Naruko's mouth dropped open when she recognized the person. _Mr. Uchiha is Sasuke! I cant fucking believe it. That asshole left this morning without a word and no I find out hes my boss! What am I going to do?_ Naruko quietly freaked out. _Im gonna pretend that I dont know him. Thats my best bet if I dont want fired. Im not going to mention last night unless he does._ Sasuke made his way to the front of the room. He had this energy about him that demanded attention. He was dressed in a nice suit with a red tie. Naruko had to keep her mind from remembering what was under that suit. If she let it wonder then she would miss everything he said. Sasuke cleared his throat before saying "Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Im the ceo of this company and all of you will report to me. We publish one of the largest magazines in the country, inspire. I expect all of you to meet my standard no matter what job you will be doing. I look forward to getting to know each one of you as we work together." with that, he left. It was like he didnt even see her. The endless videos continued for the rest of the the day. Tomorrow would start he on the job training.


	3. Bad Beginnings and Good Endings?

After a few hours of sleep im back to the story. Please review, it will keep me writing.

"Walking through her apartment door that night she saw a small piece of paper that looked out of place compared to the rest of her room. Picking it up she read 'Good morning Naruko. Im sorry that I had to leave without saying good bye. I have to make it to work by 9am and I still need to go home and get ready. Last night was amazing and I was hoping we could do it again sometime. Here's my number, call me. Sasuke.' He did leave a note! I guess hes not such an asshole after all. Sitting down on the couch she pulled out her phone and idly scrolled through social media. She was debating weather she was going to text him or not. Setting down her phone, she got up and fed Kuubi. She made herself a sandwich for dinner then sat down to look at her phone. She gave up the battle with herself and entered his contact info into her phone before making a text. 'Sasuke, this is Naruko from club 21' That was all she said before heading to bed. Her head was swimming with thoughts as she went to sleep.

The next morning she checked her phone and still no text back. _he wouldn't text back. Did I really expect any different after finding out that hes my boss?_ Naruko took a hot shower to clear her mind then dressed for work. Today would be her first official day at her job and she was more nervous then anything else. Steeling herself, she walked out the door to her job. Reaching the parking lot she realized that she still hadn't got her car! "shit!" checking the clock she was thankful that she had gave herself extra time to relax before work or she wouldn't have the time to get her car. She called an taxi and 5 minutes later it picked her up. The ride to the club was awkward. No talking and no music. She was thankful when they pulled up and she got out. Paying the taxi driver, she went to find her car. The parking lot had a set of three steps to get down from the street. Naruko being her clumsy self tripped on the last step. "What the actual fuck! Who's idea was it to put steps in a paring lot!" she yelled holding her now injured ankle. "could this day get any worse?" she said as she stood back up. She hobbled over to her car only to see an orange ticket on her wind shield. "i guess it can get worse" she grumbled while snatching the ticket from off of her car. She got in and headed the 10 minutes to work.

"Walking into Uchiha inc. she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a frizzy mess and her stalkings were torn from her fall. A big purple bruise was starting to form on her ankle and she was frustrated almost to the point of tears. As if to through salt into the wound, Sasuke walked into the building he stopped and looked at her before he kept walking. Naruko's emotions went from frustrated to pissed off in a second. _Who does he think he is! No one gets to look at me like that!_ "She stormed up to the elevator and stopped the door from closing and walked in. Sasuke looked at her again and simply said "You look like you were hit by a bus." Naruko made a noise of recognition and left it at that while she straightened herself in the reflection on the elevator wall. She heard her phone ding so she pulled it out. The screen read SASUKE. As the elevator dinged she read 'seriously, what happened to you?' she groaned. 'wouldn't you like to know.' and with that she sat at her desk. The work was easy the rest of the day and besides a few odd looks from coworkers it went really well. Lunch time hit and as she was about to clock out her manager came over. "Naruko, boss wants to see you in his office. You can go to lunch after." "alright. Do you know what he needs?" she replied "sorry, he didn't say" her manager walked away and Naruko turned on her heels and headed to Sasuke's office. Facing the large wooden doors she gave it a hard knock and waited for a response. "come in." came monotone from the other side. She pushed open the door and walked inside. "you needed to see me sir?" Naruko said politely. Sasuke looked up from his paperwork and said "have a seat" she did as requested and sat down and waited for him to talk. "im sure by now you realize what an awkward situation were in after the other night" "i am." "good. As long as you can keep things at work professional we wont have any problems." "what are you saying?" "im saying I had the most fun that I have had in months with you but when we are at work you need to treat me like your boss" "i thought I have been?" "maybe its because we havent talked about that night yet but you have been treating me like the plague. As our boss your going to have to get used to seeing me more often. Do whatever you need to do to get over your feelings or this job isn't for you. Your dismissed." with that he went back to work and left no room for arguments. Naruko went to lunch feeling defeated. The only way for her to talk to Sasuke was to get to him when they were on even terms. She texted him 'meet me at club 21 after work' she wasnt sure if it was gonna work or not but it was worth a try. She didnt hear anything from Sasuke for the rest of the day. When she clocked out she got in her car and headed to the club. When she got there the first thing she did was head to the bathroom. She took off her ripped stalkings and let her hair down. Undoing a few buttons on her shirt and she finally felt club ready. She sat down at the bar and ordered a wine cooler. She heard a deep voice say "is this seat taken?" her eyes widened in surprise as she came face to face with Sasuke. "you came" she said he came back with "you invited me" "we need to talk about the other night. Weather I want to or not I cant get it out of my head." "i told you it was the most fun I have had in awhile. That should say something" "So what do we do now?" "the way I see it, we have 2 options. We can forget this ever happened or..." "or what?" "we could keep seeing each other outside of work and keep things professional at work" "arent their rules against that?" "company policy says that relationships with coworkers are acceptable. The only issue is if my brother finds out." "whos your brother?" "hes my boss. If he finds out, he will move you to another department. Not to mention the hell you would deal with when it comes to my fan club" "you have a fan club?" "sadly yes. Most of the girls have a crush of me. I try to ignore them the best that I can but they are persistent." "does this mean what I think it does?" "would you like to go on an official first date with me?" "i would love to. How about now?" "sounds good to me. So really, what happened to you this morning?" "i fell down some steps trying to get my car from the club and ended up with a parking ticket for leaving my car here longer then 24 hours." "that sucks" "yeah tell me about it." "do you want to dance?" "i would love too" they danced for a few hours before parting ways. Naruko drove home riding on cloud 9. what had started out as a really crappy day had turned out great by the end. She went to sleep that night with big dreams of the future.


End file.
